Telling Reyna
by Franki09
Summary: Jason's having a hard time trying to tell Reyna that he and Piper are an 'item' now, and eventually resorts to getting Annabeth to do it with him, and then things seem to go from there. Two-shot, Jasper, Percabeth, and if you squint really, REALLY hard you can just make out some very minor Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth, you know I can't do this. You'd be doing me a huge favour."

"Jason, no."

"Annabeth, please," he pleaded, attempting again. She shook her head with her eyes turned awkwardly to the floor, before she turned away, chin jutted upwards as she made her desicion final with all the dignity a child of Athena had to offer, using only body language. Jason groaned and ran a hand through his hair, wanting to slap Annabeth, and, admittedly, himself for just being stupid enough to think this would work in the first place.

"Come on, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie," she snapped, not even tilting her head.

"Fine, Annabeth, just- please. This is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do, and you know it is."

"Jason, for the last time, NO."

This wasn't going to work. Thinking like a Roman, he decided he was going to have to change his tactics. He jogged a little to catch up with her long, purposeful strides until he was at her side, but even so she ignored him and faced the other way. "Annabeth?" he tried.

She sighed, kicking the dirt with the end of her shoe and crossing her arms.

"No, Jason. This is your fight and your problem, and one I'm not going to sort out for you."

Right, ready for the tactic change -

"Annabeth, you have to do this for me!" he cried, punching out each word with unecessary force. He gripped her shoulders tightly and spun her round to face him, staring intently into her grey eyes.

She was momentarily dazed, a distant look glazing over her eyes as the force of his words and his nails digging into her flesh sank in. Then, after a few brief seconds she snapped out of it, freeing herself from his grip and huffing indignantly. "Jason, you have girl problems, then it's your responsibility to sort them out. How would you like it if Percy asked you to inform me that he prefered Rachel and was breaking up with me?" she snarled, turning on her heel and strutting away. "And if it's Reyna you want me to talk to, then jeez, talk about shooting the messenger."

Jason paused, a frown creeping onto his face. "Reyna's not like that," he protested. "If anything, the most likely outcome is that she calmly accepts it-"

"And completely breaks down as soon as I've left."

"Reyna's not like other girls."

"No person here is like other people."

"What I'm trying to say is, Reyna isn't like demigod girls, let alone mortals!"

"I don't care what kind of girl she is! Take it from someone who knows - she'll act completely nonchalant and fine about it, and may do even on her own, but inside, she'll be completely torn up!"

"Only for a bit! Reyna gets over things quickly!"

Annabeth looked up at him, eyeing him down with sharp, intense, and heck, even _scary _eyes. Jason braced himself. She opened her mouth to speak, until deciding it would get her nowhere. She just grunted irritatedly and began walking away. Jason sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _How was he supposed to tell her by himself? _If Annabeth didn't, he would have to speak with Reyna eventually, and his last chance was walking away, locking itself up and throwing away the key.

"Annabeth," he started, shakily, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to put Reyna through this, he would do anything just to escape, and he knew that he couldn't, wouldn't be able to do it himself. Besides, Annabeth was better at these things than him. "What I was trying to say, was that Reyna wouldn't 'shoot the messenger'. She would almost certainly want to pinpoint her anger or sadness at whatever, whoever's there, but she won't. She has more self-control than that, and would probably wait until you'd gone and then shoot me - in fact, she'll probably want to speak with me afterwards."

Annabeth faced him; boredom and frustration was written all over her face and in her body language, with her hand on her hip as she cocked her head to one side and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Either way, you end up speaking with her," she breathed loftily.

"Look, Annabeth, I know; I just don't want to be the one to break the news to her."

"Well then why me? It seems much more fitting you get Piper to do it."

"Piper's in the same position as me - you have much more common with Reyna and can relate to her with your memories of Percy's absence."

Annabeth's expression hardened. "You forget I now have Percy back. Reyna's finding it hard enough to have you not _remember _her, but beingtogether with someone _else_, Jason? I can't believe you expect me to be the one to tell her."

"Look, how about this? You tell her, be the one to comfort her, then me and Pipes will handle the rest."

"Jason, it's not my business. Now leave me alone."

"Please-"

"No! For the gods' sakes, Jason!"

"Will you do it if either me or Piper is there with you?"

She chewed her lip, narrowing her gaze as she pondered the possibilites. "Maybe."

" 'Cause that's fine by me. As long as we have someone else who's not involved with the whole thing there, that'd be great."

Annabeth sighed and dug her heel into the ground with defeat. "Fine."

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"Don't get used to it though. Next time you need help sorting out your social life, ask someone else to do your dirty work because I have strategies to plan and right now, in the middle of a war, is not the best time to be working on your love life."

Jason chuckled and nodded slightly. "I know. But this needed sorting out." Then he turned and began making his way back to the Camp Jupiter barracks. Annabeth watched as he walked away, wishing she hadn't just agreed to his stupid proposal. Just before he was out of earshot, he called back, "Thanks Annabeth!" over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever!" she yelled, shaking her head and heading back to the Fifth Cohort. She had promised Percy a training a session with him, and stupid Jason and his stupid, typically Roman negotiating had already made her fifteen minutes late. She jogged gently down the hill towards the Barracks, knowing that Percy probably couldn't care less whether she arrived on time or not, but still wanting to get there as quick as possible to make up for the precious training time they had lost.

And, of course, precious bonding time with her boyfriend, but she wouldn't admit that.

She grinned when she met Percy leaning against a column of the Fifth Cohort, casually capping and uncapping Riptide like he had only just realized what it could do and was examining it like a four-year old with a new toy. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and grinned back, but not before glancing at his wristwatch and tutt-tutting playfully. "Fifteen minutes late, Wise Girl! That would be a new record."

Annabeth smirked as she slid her hand into his his and said, "You're just cocky because you arrived on time."

"Well, actually," he started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before a 'great' idea hit him and he grinned slyly and said, "Never mind, you're right. I so _was _on time, and you weren't."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"But tell me, why were you late? Any reason?"

Annabeth opened her mouth and caught Percy bracing himself for an expected long, angry rant on all the reasons she was late, when she closed it and paused. Percy was good friends with Reyna and they got on well, and Annabeth knew that he wouldn't be happy with what Jason was asking Annabeth to tell her.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," she mumbled, turning away.

"Come on, I'm all ears."

"Have-" she paused. "Have you noticed Jason and Piper have been getting on... well, recently?"

Percy, being the oblivious doof he was, looked confused. "Well, yeah, obviously. They're like, best friends. Although, often they do act pretty cold to-"

"Percy."

"What? It's not like- oh. _Oh._"

"Yes. _Oh._"

"As in- _oh_?"

"Yes, Percy! And now we both know what I'm talking about, you can stop saying _oh _to cover up everything you feel uncomfortable talking about!"

"Wise Girl, this whole topic is making me uncomfortable. Reyna's my friend. But what does this have to do with you being late?"

"Well, you see, on the way here, I bumped into Jason..." and she told him. They continued walking, but at a much slower pace, and all the while Percy remained completely silent. He was frowning, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

When she had finished they came to an abrupt stop for everything she had said to sink in as she faced him, waiting patiently. Then, finally, he spoke;

"I'll come with you."

Annabeth was shellshocked. "What?"

"I know Reyna better than you do, and with Jason's amnesia, better than he does. If anything, if you and me do it together she'll take the news a lot better."

"I- I guess," she shrugged, already disliking the idea and not wanting to offend him. "But what about Jason? I think having three people at once might overwhelm her."

"Jason's already shown he _really _doesn't want to be there. We just tell him he doesn't have to, and then I'll go in his place."

"Are you sure Reyna will be okay with the fact that he sent two other people to tell her, rather than doing it himself? She'll think he's scared."

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, he is. Reyna will probably have more on her mind than whether she think's Jason's weak or not. Besides, it'll probably be easier if it's just you and me doing it, rather than someone who's involved. That would be seriously awkward."

"Are you sure she won't be overwhelmed?" Annabeth asked, Percy still not managing to pursuade her. She was really worried for Reyna's feelings now. _Boys just don't get it..._

Percy chuckled. "Annabeth, this is Reyna we're talking about. _Reyna doesn't _get _overwhelmed._"

So many pros and cons - Annabeth was having a hard time weighing them up. Jason, Percy, Jason, Percy, Jason, Percy-

She sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" he grinned, giving her a tight hug. _That's the second time today a boy has talked her into something stupid... _"You made the right choice Annabeth."

"Did I?"

"Sure! Reyna will find it a lot easier with you and me telling her the 'news' than you and Jason. Plus, I know her better than Jason and want to be there; she was one of my closest friends here other than Frank and Hazel."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain," she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She had to admit, his idea was pretty good. _Logical_, even. She really had to start giving him more credit.

Percy seemed to read her mind. "I bet you're wondering now how a brain full of kelp managed to think up an idea this amazing."

Annabeth pulled a face and punched him lightly on the shoulder, saying, "Don't get too cocky Seaweed Brain. Your idea was good, but I wouldn't call it 'amazing' just yet."

"Sure, Wise Girl," he said, taking her hand again and setting off on their delayed journey to the Training Grounds. "Lets go train. We've been holding it off for long enough now, and then we'll tell Reyna after dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

All the way through dinner, Jason remained silent. He picked at his food uncomfortably, and kept glancing up between Annabeth and Reyna, hoping that no-one would see. Annabeth was beginning to fret about him as well; in all the stress, confusion and worry, Jason was letting his guard slip and had been acting like an entirely different person altogether. Annabeth wondered what he would be going through at the moment, as it had to be pretty bad if he were to go to the point of asking Annabeth to tell Reyna for him. Jason was brave, strong, chivalrous, _Roman, _and it was rather uncharacteristic of him to not tell Reyna himself. Annabeth was beginning to have second thoughts...

Maybe she should just tell him that he had to to it, and that Percy would be willing to help, and that she was stupid to agree in the first place. After all, Athenian kids had charisma, and far too little did Annabeth use it for a good cause like this. With just a little subtle hits dropped here and there, maybe a motivational speech with a mixture of kind and stern words thrown in, and voila! She could have anyone dancing like a puppet, and she would be holding all the strings.

Okay, maybe those last few sentences were exaggerating slightly, but basically children of Athena were charismatic, and she was sure if she tried hard she could get Jason to do it himself, which was the right thing. It would certainly help them both, and Annabeth really couldn't be bothered to do it for him.

She sighed and glanced at Percy at the Praetorian's table, but he seemed to have his eyes fixed on Reyna. She was sat no different to all the other nights she had sat at the table; spine straight, shoulders back, long black hair cascading gracefully down her boltright back as she politely used a knife and fork to transport small amounts of rich, proper food from her plate to her mouth before chewing it slowly. And, as usual, the Praetorian's table was completely silent and awkward. Annabeth pitied Percy. He must dread mealtimes if he had to spend them like _this._

She could imagine Jason sat in that chair. Images of him casually chewing on a burger, his feet propped up against the table as he cracks Reyna a joke and she bursts out laughing and leans back in her chair, admiration and affection flickering across her now stone-cold eyes every time she looks at him flashed through Annabeth's mind.

It was a beautiful thought and one she could see happening, but Percy and Reyna were nothing like that. Percy was probably dying to be able to prop his feet up and laugh like the Jason in Annabeth's thoughts, and Reyna would probably fell better if he did, but it was such a close yet awkward friendhsip neither did anything exept sit rigidly and eat, with the only words passing between them idle chit-chat.

Annabeth couldn't help feeling she would feel a lot better if it was Piper in Reyna's place. Granted, she was much closer friends with Piper than she was with Reyna, and she would feel _awful,_ but Percy would be happier, Jason would probably be able to tell her himself and Annabeth would find it a lot easier explaining things to her. Plus, Piper still had friends and chances outside of Jason. From what Annabeth had heard, Reyna was only ever truly happy and able to act like herself around Jason, and had become miserable compared to what she was like before Jason had 'left'.

But whatever. Annabeth couldn't do anything about it now, and after dinner she would be explaining to Reyna with Percy that the guy she loved, and who had once loved her, was with another girl. That is, of course, unless she manages to persuade Jason that he should do it himself and face her like a man, and then she and Percy would be there to comfort her afterwards, but getting Jason to do that wouldn't be easy, despite her earlier-mentioned 'charisma'. She would at least give it a go, she decided.

Everyone else at the table sensed something was awkward. With Jason, Piper _and _Annabeth all acting and looking like someone had died, everyone else who attempted at sparking a conversation failed miserably and eventually just gave up, having quiet, inaudible conversations between themselves. Annabeth didn't mind though. She needed time to think.

* * *

Dinner passed slowly that evening. Annabeth felt sick throughout most of it, and only got about halfway through it. From studying Reyna carefully she got the idea Reyna knew what was going on. Annabeth looked, and she saw. She saw the way Reyna was watching Jason carefully, her hand hovering above her fork like she wanted to eat but couldn't bring herself to. Jason was doing nothing, but her dark eyes were wet with hurt as she she watched him. Her body was stiff, stiffer than before, like she was frozen in time. Annabeth looked down at her half-empty plate, not wanting to see anymore. _That's it. _She decided. Jason Grace was telling her the truth whether he wanted to or not, because Annabeth wasn't going to be causing that much pain for anyone anytime soon. She was fine with Jason and Piper being together, and she was happy for them, but the hurt it caused other people - Annabeth didn't want to think about it.

_I'm so lucky to have Percy, _she thought guiltily. She had been so caught up in her own love tragedy that when it was finally resolved with a happy ending she completely forgot about everyobody elses. And with a war on top... she gulped. To think that her pain from eight months was continuing for these people... it made her want to cry.

Eventually, after what felt like years, the meal came to an end. She was the first to get up and leave, wanting to get away from the stuffy atmosphere in the room and the horrible deppresion that hung in the air like meat in a butcher's shop. She leaned heavily against the walls of the Mess Hall and slumped down to the soft, grassy ground and hugged her knees to her chest. This wasn't her business, but somehow she had let herself get sucked into it and now seemed to be feeling the same as everyone else involved. But maybe her reasons were different though... pity? Sympathy? Probably.

"We can't do it, Annabeth."

She looked up. Percy was stood there, his green eyes completely serious. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't. I'm not going to be the one to do that to Reyna."

Annabeth sighed and smiled sadly, appreciating his presence and glad that he agreed with her. "Yeah," she nodded, closing her eyes and allowing his fingers to interlink with hers. "Jason has to do it. He _has _to."

"I just want all this to stop, Wise Girl."

She chuckled, but sadly. "What? This silly equivalent of a high-school romance drama?"

When he responded, she could hear the grin in his voice. "That too," but now he was serious. "But - just, just _this_. The war. This, this horrible _barrier _between the camps. It feels like we're never going to get on, and at this rate without the co-operation from both sides, we've got no chance against Gaia."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and was about to open her mouth to reply when a voice, a usually quite clear voice, said quietly, "You guys still up for it tonight?"

It was Jason. Annabeth looked up, and saw him stood there with Piper with him. They both looked upset, and Piper said nothing and wouldn't meet their eyes, like she felt guilty. Annabeth felt a little sorry for her, as well, even if she got the better end of the deal. Annabeth also noticed Jason and Piper weren't holding hands or anything, not even touching. Although she knew nothing happened between them, she guessed they felt too awkward until this was all over and done with.

"Well, actually-" Percy started, before Annabeth cut him off.

"We can't do it," she stated simply, finishing Percy's sentence off. Jason blinked at her.

"You can't-"

"Oh yes we can," Annabeth said. "We're not doing that to Reyna. You guys are fine together, and we wish you all the happiness in the world, but you have to tell Reyna yourself. Me and Percy can be there afterwards, but _you, _Jason Grace, are telling Reyna the truth whether you like it or not. She'll be crushed if you don't do it yourself."  
"You told me she'd be crushed anyway."  
"Forget what I said! You're telling her. We have better things to do."

Percy looked at her gratefully, obviously thankful that he didn't have to any of the talking. Jason paused, glancing between them. Piper looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. "You're right," he said. "I should never have asked you to do it in the first place."

"No, you shouldn't."

"I'll do it tonight."

"Yeah. You do that."

Annabeth stood up and pulled Percy up with her, taking one last glance at Jason and Piper, before nodding respectfully at them and leading Percy gently by the hand back to the Fifth Cohort. Meanwhile, Jason turned to Piper and swallowed. She shrugged and brushed her lips softly against his cheekbone. "I'm sure you'll do it just fine," she said. "But you better do it now and get it over and done with. Reyna can't wait much longer."

"Okay," he nodded, taking a deep breath. "She'll be in her Praetor's house. I'll go find her."

"Bye, Jason," Piper murmured, kissing him again on his other cheek. "And good luck," she finished, with a quick peck on the lips before following Percy and Annabeth into the Fifth Cohort, the residence for all members of Camp Half Blood. Jason sighed a ran a finger through his hair. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Reaching the Praetorian housing in New Rome from the Barracks, Cohorts, Baths and Mess Hall was quite a long trek, and by the time he rapped his knuckles across her front door the sun had set and the sky was dark, and at least half an hour had passed. It was a few moments before the door opened and Reyna's pale, pointed face appeared in the doorway. She looked tired, and weary, and bore the expression of someone trying to cover up what they really felt by acting cold and emotionless. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips when she saw him. "Oh. Jason Grace."

Jason gulped. "Yeah."

"Is there anything you need?" she asked politely, but her voice was flat and monotone.

"Well-" he started, glancing past over her shoulder and into her house. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she opened the door wider and stepped back, gesturing for him to enter. Yet she didn't seem at all preturbed or awkward at his request. She was treating this like a boring business meeting she wanted to get over and done with. He did, too.

"We need to talk," he stated, turning to face her as she shut the door gently and sat down at the table. She nodded, as if she understood. Jason wished it were that simple.

"Reyna," he started.

"Yes, Jason?"

He really should have prepared what he was going to say beforehand. He had no idea how to start this. "Well?" she asked. "Spit it out."

_Spit it out. _She would never had said something like that before he had disappeared. She never would have acted like this before he had disappeared.

Jason's eyes widened and his hand flew to his forehead. "Holy Pluto!" he cried, collapsing down onto the sofa. Reyna shot up and came to his side, concern flashing across her eyes.

"Jason?"

He shook his head, his breathing heavy. "I swear... just for a second - I actually _remembered. _Everything. But- but it's gone."

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, perching herself neatly on the arm of the sofa next to Jason, with her hands folded neatly across her lap. "Did-" she started, and faltered. "Did you remember me?"

Jason sighed. "I can't remember. I-I can't remember anything! Nothing! And I want to - so bad. It's, it's just so damn frustrating!

I- I have to remember, Reyna. I _have _to," he hung his head in his hands.

She sighed again and rubbed his shoulder softly. "No, you don't."

He looked up at her, blue eyes slightly wide. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"There is no point in you remembering," she said, her breathing shaky like she couldn't believe what she was saying. "It would do nothing to help with the war or the people around you, and- and you could get hurt."

"Reyna-" he couldn't say it now. The words were caught in his mouth and he couldn't say them. Not like this. She looked so peaceful, here eyelids fluttering closed to hide her from the pain of the outside world, as he leaned into her side and she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Reyna, I'm with Piper."

Her breathing hitched and she shuddered slightly, but otherwised seemed unfazed. "That's okay," she whispered. "It's okay, Jason."

"Okay," he breathed, closing his eyes as well. He had said what he needed to say, and there wasn't really much left to discuss. For now, they could just sit here, quietly, in the silence and the comforting darkness of their closed eyelids.

"I should-" he paused, after a while. "I should really get going, it's- it's late."

"You're right," she agreed as he pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. "It's late."

Reyna stood up and led him to the door, opening it for him and gently ushering him outside. The sky was dark and the night was cool and a soft breeze was blowing gently. Neither said anything as they stood there on the cobblestone streets of New Rome, Jason's hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets as he stared into the horizon. After what felt like years but was probably only a few seconds, moved over to Reyna and gave her a tight hug. "I wish you all the best with the Graecus," she murmured into his neck.

"Thanks," he pulled away, smiling. Then he started in his way down the hill, his footsteps slow and leisured.

"And Jason," she said, waiting for him to turn around and face her before she continued. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath, and continued. "Do your best not to remember."

Jason looked confused. Reyna smiled sadly. "It really wouldn't do much good now."

He nodded. "Okay."

Then he turned the corner and was gone.

Reyna headed back inside, and slouched down onto the sofa, looking round at all the Roman statues and sculptures. She had never liked them in her house, she pondered, thinking that they were a waste of space that made the whole room look overcrowded and packed even though it was pretty big. But, even though it was her house, it wasn't hers to do whatever she wished in it. Another Praetor would be living here one day, and it was only traditional that the Praetor had memorials and statues of previous heroes and gods in their house. The only reason she was really studying them so much now was to get her mind off Jason.

About ten minutes later, she was still sat there, staring at each ugly statue in turn and wondering about it's purpose, when the door opened and Percy and Annabeth entered, his arms wide. They wordlessly sat down next her and Percy wrapped his arms around her, and Annabeth stroked her hair and murmured comforting things into her ear, yet neither of them mentioned Jason.

Reyna hugged Percy back, resting her head on his shoulder as he patted her back, whispering 'It's okay,' softly.

Reyna nodded and bit her lip, letting a single silent tear slide down her cheek and roll of her chin onto Percy's shoulder. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

When Jason reached the Fifth Cohort Piper was waiting for him. She ran into his arms as soon as she saw him, burying her face into his shoulder and running a hand through his hair. "Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "She was okay with it."

Piper pulled away, her eyes wide and bright. "Really?"

He nodded, holding her shoulders. "And she told me that I don't have to remember. In fact, she told me that she'd rather I didn't."

Piper hugged him again. "Oh Jason, that's great."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yes, it is."


End file.
